poohfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Honey Pot Robbery
The Great Honey Pot Robbery is the seventh episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on February 28, 1988. Synopsis Every honey pot in the Hundred Acre Wood is disappearing. At first, the Wood inhabitants suspect of Pooh, but a simple investigation reveals that the real thieves are heffalumps and woozles, which are the legendary honey thieves, cowardly Heff the Heffalump and his grumpy boss, Stan the Woozle. Now Pooh and his friends must find ways to protect their honey and foil the thieves. Plot It is a beautiful morning in the Hundred Acre Wood, and Pooh awakens to look for his breakfast. To his bemusement, all of his honeypots are empty, but, being a bear of very little brains, even a trail of honey leading under his bed and faint voices from under his bed fail to make him realize that something unusual is up. Changing out of his nightshirt, he sets off to Rabbit's, hoping to borrow some honey for breakfast. Soon after, over at Kanga and Roo's house, Roo is woken from his sleep by a leaf tickling his nose and making him sneeze. A strange voice from under his bed tells him "Gesundheit", but Kanga appears and carries him off for breakfast before he can investigate, ignoring his claims about there being something under his bed and instead assuring him it's probably nothing more than mice. On the way to Rabbit's, Pooh is confronted by Piglet with a large, empty honeypot. Despite Piglet's wishes, though, Pooh is fairly sure that he doesn't recall emptying this pot of Piglet's. Pooh dismisses the matter, assuring Piglet that they can both borrow some from Rabbit. At Rabbit's house, however, Pooh finds himself the target of Rabbit's anger. The enraged bunny demands to know why Pooh has snuck in and eaten all of his honey, much to Pooh's confusion. Especially when Kanga, Roo and Tigger show up and likewise blame him for stealing their honey as well. Pooh is truly upset, because he really doesn't remember doing anything like that. Roo tries to speak up, suggesting that maybe the mice from under his bed were responsible, but is ignored. At least, until Gopher appears and reveals his honey was taken just this moment, which means Pooh can't be at fault, because he was with the rest of the toys at the time. Now the other toys listen to Roo, and all of them remember that they had something hiding under their bed and disturbing them this morning. Convinced that a band of mice with a sweet tooth are to blame, Pooh leads the group to try and capture them. That evening, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger And Roo set up mousetraps around a lone pot of honey and start patrolling around it for hours. Only at 1 in the morning do the tired toys finally decide to try hiding somewhere instead. Naturally, they end up in bed and soon fall asleep. And that's when the thieves appear; a legendary honey thief which is only a Woozle named Stan, and his cowardly Heffalump assassin named Heff. Although hardly the smartest of thieves, the toys are so deeply asleep that they don't hear the two crooks bickering and bumbling as they go after the honeypot. The next morning, seeing the splattered failures of their plan, the five toys plan an even bigger trap. Tigger accidentally catches them in it, but it does bring the thieves out of hiding, and the toys quickly give chase to the two honey-thieves. Unfortunately for them, they catch up, and the two hardened thugs quickly throw Pooh, Tigger and Piglet into a nearby tree. Fortunately, Roo looks so much like a giant mouse that Heff panics, forcing Stan to flee with his terrified partner, though the Woozle vows they'll be back to settle the score, and this time they'll have friends. Later on, as Pooh, Tigger, Roo and Piglet are bunking together, a knock at Pooh's door makes him cautiously open it. An angry Rabbit chews Pooh out for being unprepared for the return of the honey thieves. Bemused, Pooh asks why they can't just offer to share their honey with the heffalumps and woozles if they promise to be nice, only for the others to say the idea is crazy. Determined to show off, Tigger prowls out into the night to challenge the thieves, though all he succeeds at doing is getting in a fight with Pooh's clothesline and dragging all the washing through the dirt and back into the house. Meanwhile, in the depths of the wood, Heff asks Stan who they could possibly get to stand up to a giant mouse. A smirking Stan replies that they're going to get... Wooster. This news doesn't sit well with Heff, who promptly freaks out, pleading that they go back on their own; the mouse isn't so bad if Wooster is the alternative. Stan will hear nothing of it, instead grabbing the heffalump by the tail and dragging him off to find the mysterious Wooster. The next morning, Rabbit and Pooh search for Gopher, asking him to come and fortify Pooh's house. They succeed, although Pooh ends up stuck face-down one of Gopher's holes and left behind as Rabbit and Gopher set off for Pooh's house. Elsewhere, Stan drags the pleading Heff to Wooster's lair; an enormous cave in a hill, the entrance surrounded by smashed and toppled trees. Calling out that he has found honey, a deep voice rumbles out from the cave, and a smirking Stan prepares to lead Wooster back to Pooh's place. Meanwhile, Pooh has finally gotten out of Gopher's hole and returned home. Gopher's efforts at fortifying his house... don't exactly work well. The first attempt is an immensely tall and thick brick wall... that's only a few feet wide, and easily stepped around. The second attempt entails absolutely covering Pooh's tree in bricks and mortars... leaving no opening for Pooh himself to get back inside. Frustrated at his failures being pointed out, Gopher angrily storms off, leaving Pooh to handle things himself. So, Pooh turns to Rabbit, who creates a huge sign intended to lead the honey-thieves in the wrong direction entirely. Owl drops by the warn the group that the honey-thieves are arriving; Tigger and Roo set out to meet them halfway and, hopefully, scare them off, while Pooh wanders back to his house to prepare for "brunchfast". Tigger and Roo eagerly wait for Stan and Heff's return, boasting about how they'll show the thieves a thing or two. Of course, Tigger's bravado quickly fades when he sees the enormous, tree-toppling form of Wooster for the first time. Intimidated, he submits to the thieves and promises to show them a shortcut to the honey... which takes them to Rabbit and his sign. Unfortunately for Rabbit, Wooster can't read, and he just plows through the sign in his search for the precious sweet. At Pooh's house, Pooh is happily setting up a table for an outdoor group brunchfast, much to the disbelief of his friends. As they cower behind the table, Pooh boldly strides out to Wooster and asks him why he wants to steal honey. When Wooster explains he wants to eat the honey, Pooh replies that there's a better way to get it than just stealing. Despite Stan and Heff's attempts to talk Wooster into ignoring him, Pooh explains how friends would share their honey with Wooster if he just asked. The bemused woozle asks if this means Pooh would be his friend. Stan and Heff interrupt Pooh's response, but Wooster simply grabs them, growling that he wants to ask first. In response to the giant woozle's politeness, Pooh happily asserts that Wooster can have some honey, and gives him a pot. Stan and Heff realize that their plan is foiled, Pooh banishes them to an island that's 100,000 miles from the Hundred Acre Wood, and Wooster joins the toys for brunchfast. Characters *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Gopher *Kanga *Roo *Owl *Stan the Woozle *Heff the Heffalump *Wooster *Heffalumps (mentioned) *Woozles (mentioned) Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Director KARL GEURS Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE “THE GREAT HONEY POT ROBBERY” Story by BRUCE TALKINGTON and MARK ZASLOVE Teleplay by BRUCE TALKINGTON With the Voice Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM PETER CULLEN HAL SMITH MICHAEL GOUGH PATTY PARRIS CHUCK McCANN NICHOLAS MELODY JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Paul_Winchell PAUL WINCHELL] as [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Tigger Tigger] Animation Director DAVID BLOCK Assistant Producer KEN TSUMURA Art Director ED GHERTNER Associate Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Storyboard Designers KURT ANDERSON JAN GREEN Character Designer TOBY SHELTON Additional Character Design KENNY THOMPKINS Background Stylist PARO HOZUMI Additional Background Styling GARY EGGLESTON Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Additional Color Styling DEBRA JORGENSBORG Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN BOB ZAMBONI TERENCE HARRISON Artwork Coordinator KRISTA BUNN Overseas Animation Supervisor MIKE REYNA Post Production Coordinator SARA DURAN Production Assistants JACALEEN VEBER LUANNE WOOD Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editor GLENN LEWIS Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by THOM SHARP &''' '''STEVE NELSON Animation Production by TMS ENTERTAINMENT, INC. Animation Director KAZUHIDE TOMONAGA *. ©1988 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY All Rights Reserved Walt Disney TELEVISION Distributed By Buena Vista International, Inc. Gallery Stan and heff under the bed.jpg Stan and Heff.jpg Great_honey_pot_robbery.jpg|The VHS cover for The Great Honey Pot Robbery. Honey Pot Robbery.jpg|Pooh, Piglet, Roo & Tigger guarding the honey pot with muskets and mouse traps. Mqdefault.jpg|Pooh is stuck in a hole! hqdefault (8).jpg|Another shot of Winnie The Pooh stuck in the hole Honeyrobbery02.jpg|Pooh looking for his honey Hqdefault (22).jpg The Great Honey Pot Robbery (Winnie the Pooh) hqdefault (27).jpg|Piglet holding Pooh on the bottom of his Pajamas Honeyrobbery06.jpg CjQxSVRHYlFwY2cx o the-great-honey-pot-robbery-winnie-the-pooh-series-clip.jpg What friends for.jpg Pooh&wooster.jpg|Winnie the Pooh teaching Wooster how to receive honey the right way. Wooster stan heff.jpg|Wooster’s gigantic size in comparison to his soon-to-be former friends. Stanw42.jpg The Great Honey Pot Robbery.jpg|Title Card 11224124 718111484981794 3412734996136397473 n.jpg Winnie the Pooh is putting his head in a empty honey pot.jpg Enhanced-buzz-13218-1381355525-0.jpg Winnie the Pooh and an empty eaten honey pot.png The Old Winnie the Pooh theme song 141630.jpg hqdefault (1).jpg 58887044_410529613060385_5615248790407155894_n.jpg Trivia *The episode title appears to be a parody of The Great Train Robbery. *This episode has been released on VHS, but no DVD release has ever been announced. *This is one of the few 23-minute long episodes of the series (which makes it a half-hour episode due to commercial breaks in most airings). Most episodes are only 11 minutes and a half long and are aired in pairs. *This is also one of the extremely rare instances in The New Adventures where we see Tigger enjoying honey, further adding to the unusual mystery of whether he's supposed to like it or hate it. *This episode is the first confirmation that woozles are real creatures (as for heffalumps, this confirmation happened in the earlier episode "There's No Camp Like Home"). It is nice to note that Heff, the heffalump seen in this episode, as well as the heffalump family seen in "There's No Camp Like Home" walk bipedally. More recent productions such as Pooh's Heffalump Movie and My Friends Tigger & Pooh would always portray heffalumps as quadrupeds. *During this episode, a new meal was created called "brunchfast". *This marks the first appearance of Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump, as well as the only appearance of Wooster. *Ken Sansom, who provides the voice of Rabbit also provides the voice of Stan Woozle. *This was the first episode in The New Adventures that Pooh got stuck in a hole. *The scene where Pooh gets stuck in a hole was recycled from a scene in the DuckTales episode "The Money Vanishes", where Burger Beagle gets stuck in a sewer. The scene would be re-used again in the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "Adventures in Squirrelsitting", where the Rangers' arch nemesis Fat Cat gets stuck in a vat. *In this Sing-Along Video, Pooh, Piglet went to Rabbit's House. Releases * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Volume 1: The Great Honey Pot Robbery Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:1988 Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Stub Category:VHS Category:Nintrndo ds game Category:Pooh episode Category:Piglet episode Category:Tigger episode Category:Roo episode